


Taken by a God

by GenevieveRaas



Category: Dom!Loki - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Avengers - Freeform, Dom Loki, Dominant Loki, F/M, Glass Prison, Loki (Marvel) - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Quickie, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenevieveRaas/pseuds/GenevieveRaas
Summary: I only had minutes before the surveillance came back on, but I couldn't refuse the god who hungered for me.





	Taken by a God

He pressed me against the wall of his glass prison. I knew we had minutes before the surveillance would return, but I didn’t care. 

I had a god’s attention. 

He smelled of oiled leather and worn metal. Lowering his chin he leaned in against the crook of my neck. His breath curled across my skin and I prickled with need. 

“It’s been centuries since I last fucked a mortal,” he growled.

I could only swallow hard in reply. 

He pulled back, just enough to stare into me. His green eyes darkened and showed a man who didn’t understand the word no. Neither did I. 

He pressed a stiff finger against my lips. He pulled it down over the bends of my chin, into the arc of my neck, and between the curves of my breasts. 

“There is a chance I might break you,” he said, his voice steady. Smooth. Dangerous. “Is this a risk you wish to take?”

He spread his fingers, his chill radiating from his palm into my skin as he continued to lower his reach over my stomach ending between my legs.

“Yes,” I breathed. 

I gripped his wrist, enjoying the spark of mischief in his smile. I placed his hand harder against me and rocked. He set his jaw as if trying to keep that air of control he wore so magnificently checked.

“I don’t play nice,” he said.

“I wouldn’t want you to,” I gasped.

That smile again. 

He clawed my cheeks and took my lips with his, his tongue exploring my mouth. He tasted of danger. I dug into his hair, coiling within the black strands. 

His hands fell, trailing down my shoulders and over my now exposed left breast. My heart thrashed in my ears.

Leather cracked as he undid his belts and buckles. Sharp pricks cut into my lips as he bit and pulled. Our mouths and tongues explored and ravaged. He gripped my hips and lifted my skirt, his thumbs pressing into my flesh almost to the point of pain. I loved every wince he inflicted. 

My back hit against the glass as he positioned me. Twisted me. Bent me to his will. 

Cold and pleasure rippled within my core as he thrust up and into me, filling me more than I knew possible. I hissed as raw pleasure rocked through me. Black speckled my vision and my head lolled back as he continued his merciless rhythm. I craved his relentlessness. His inability for satisfaction. 

It matched my own. 

I tore at his hair, pulling him closer as our kisses heated. Metallic rolled over my tongue and I wondered if it was my blood or his. 

I wrapped my legs around his, loving feeling his muscles flexing beneath. 

Heat coiled within me, threatening to burst with every thrust of his length stretching me. Demanding I conform to him. Take him fully without concession. 

He growled and his chill filled me. Consumed me. 

He clasped my left breast as he pulled out. My feet touched the ground. I hadn’t even realized they ever left. 

He clasped his buckles and straightened his tunic. I smoothed the wrinkles he left across my dress. Blood rushed through my heart. 

“Best run along,” he said. “I assume your colleagues would not be happy to know you fucked with chaos.”


End file.
